


Music

by prosperjade



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade





	Music

Ty Lee watched with slight envy as the dancing couples dominated the floor. The music set a rhythm to her hips, and unconscious sway that didn’t go unnoticed by the raven-haired heiress across the room. Asami smiled as her eyes fell on the pink-clad girl, her gaze miles away as her lower lip jut forward in a pout. The heiress’ teeth grazed the painted rim of her mouth as she hesitated, a sudden thought spurring her to introduce herself. There was a lure in the stranger’s presence, the rock of her hips drawing Asami closer until she found herself beside her.

The heiress opened her mouth to speak, realizing she was still unnoticed as the grey-eyed girl was lost in the company of her own thoughts. Asami’s grin grew. There was something endearing she found in the features of the stranger’s face, the childish expression in the swell of her cheeks and distracted crease in her brow.

“Hello.” The heiress greeted, the word slipping passed her lips before she could stop herself, jolting the acrobat out of her reverie.

“Hello.” Ty Lee returned with a flush of embarrassment, deepening in hue as her gaze caught the emerald eyes of the taller girl. 

Asami felt her heartbeat pitch. She swallowed hard as her thoughts were lost amidst the sound of her clamoring pulse in her ears. The heiress cleared her throat, mentally berating herself for such an incompetent show. 

“My name is Asami,” she said, a genuine smile exalting her features.

Ty Lee beamed, a flutter in her chest as she realized how beautiful this stranger was. “I’m Ty Lee.” She said, “Asami is a lovely name.”

Asami chuckled, “I like yours better.” She said, groaning inwardly the moment her statement passed the gates of her teeth. She sounded like an inane child desperate to find a new friend. 

The heiress offered her arm as the music slowed, inviting the acrobat to the floor, “May I have this dance?” she asked gently, hoping the answer would be a resounding yes.

Ty Lee’s grin grew, happily nestling her palm in the crook of Asami’s elbow, “It would be my pleasure, Asami.” She winked.


End file.
